


Day Three Hundred Twenty-Two || Small Animals

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [322]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Hinata's father has never let her have a pet...it's just not fair!
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [322]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Day Three Hundred Twenty-Two || Small Animals

“All right, class...today we’re going to be talking about pets! How many of you have pets at home?”

All around her, Hinata sees hands go up.

...she can’t raise her own.

Hiashi has never approved of the notion of pets. Whenever Hinata has so much as hinted as wanting some kind of animal companion, he’s shut her down flat. They do nothing but make messes, he tells her. They cost money to buy, to feed, to shelter. And if something happens to them, you have to pet a vet to take care of them.

Of course...Hinata had always thought it an odd thing to complain about. After all...children can be said to be very much the same, and Hiashi has two! She and her sister Hanabi - as well-behaved as they are for their ages - make messes. And Hiashi has expenses in regards to them both - he has to buy food for them, pay for their doctor visits, their clothes, their school supplies…

Would a pet _really_ be so different…?

“So many of you! Would anyone like to talk about their pet?”

Snapped from her thoughts, Hinata looks up to her kindergarten teacher. Several students raise their hands, and a boy nearby is picked.

“I’ve got a puppy! His name’s Akamaru, and he’s my bestest friend! My mom raises dogs, so I got to keep one!”

“That’s so sweet, Kiba! Does your puppy know any tricks, yet?”

“No, not yet...but he’s gonna be a real good dog!”

In spite of herself, Hinata gives a small, sad smile. It must be nice to have a dog...something to play with, and cuddle, and take care of. Kiba always talks about his mother’s dogs...Hinata asked her father once if they could get one the next time one had puppies.

He, of course, said no.

“All right, anyone else? How about you, Sasuke?”

“I have a cat…”

“Oh you do? Does your kitty have a name?”

Hinata’s attention shifts to the boy speaking. He fidgets a bit.

“Um...his name is Shadow. He has long black fur, and yellow eyes. My brother found him when he was a baby.”

“Oh, goodness! Well, I’m glad your brother found him, and now he has a good home! All right now class, here’s our next activity! We’re going to draw our pets. And if you don’t have a pet of your own, you can draw a pet that you have always wanted! Take out your crayons and some paper from your notebooks, please.”

Hinata can’t help but pause. A pet she wants…? But...she couldn’t choose! There are so many good pets...from little animals like guinea pigs and hamsters to really big ones like horses! Of course, living in the city, Hinata could never have a horse. She’s not sure she would want one, anyway. They seem a bit...scary…

“What’s that supposed to be?”

“A fox, duh!”

“A...fox?” A few seats over, a girl named Sakura perks a brow. “Foxes can’t be pets!”

“Yeah huh they can! I saw it on the internet! This guy has a pet fox, and it’s super cute! If I ever get a pet, that’s what I want!” Naruto, another student, retorts, folding his arms stubbornly.

Quietly to herself, Hinata can’t help but giggle. Naruto is always so loud...but can a person really have a fox as a pet? They _do_ look very soft and fluffy…

“Ew, is that a _bug_ …?!”

The whole class turns to look as another girl - Ino - shrieks in disgust.

Beside her, a boy in glasses hides behind the tall collar of his coat. “...it’s a rhinoceros beetle…”

“Why would you want a nasty bug as a pet?!”

“They’re...interesting…”

“Nuh uh! They’re super gross! You weirdo!”

“Ino!” the teacher scolds. “That’s a very mean thing to say. Apologize to Shino, please!”

“Ugh, who wants pets anyway? They’re messy - plants are way better!”

Hinata shrinks a bit as the argument continues. A bug is a...strange choice, but if it makes Shino happy, then...that’s his business. Ino _is_ being rude…

“Leave him alone, Ino. I bet that bug is nicer than you are.”

Several people turn to look at Sasuke, who dared to speak up.

“W-what?!”

“A pet isn’t just an animal. It’s a friend. A part of your family. If you make fun of Shino’s bug, you’re making fun of his family. And that’s rude. I don’t like rude people.”

Devastation colors Ino’s face. “B...but…!”

“All right class, that’s enough. We’re going to start some quiet time until everyone is done drawing their pets.”

As the teacher puts on some soft music, Hinata looks back to her paper.

It’s still blank.

While she’s always wanted a pet...she’s really never considered what one she would like best. It would have to be something...soft. A hard thing like a turtle, or slimy like a frog, or scaly like a snake, would never do. Not for her. And she’d probably prefer something...small. If it were too big, she wouldn’t be able to pick it up and hold it! And that’s very important.

Though that...doesn’t narrow her options down much, does it? There are lots of small, soft pets. Oh, how is anyone ever supposed to be able to make a choice?!

“A few more minutes class, and we’ll show our pets!”

A flutter of panic passes through Hinata’s chest. Oh no...she’s running out of time…!

...wait...she’s got it!

Taking out a grey crayon, she starts quickly but carefully scribbling. Soft, and small, and gentle...and cute…!

Perfect!

“Okay everyone, go ahead and put your crayons away. We’re going to share our pets! Be sure to tell the class if this is a pet you have, or a pet you want! Let’s start on this side of the room.”

Anxiously fiddling with her paper - Hinata always hates when they have to get up in front of the class… - she watches as people present their real or ideal pets. Most are pretty basic. Cats, dogs, birds, fish. But a few are more rare. One has a hedgehog, another has a parrot.

“All right Hinata, your turn!”

Swallowing dryly, Hinata picks up her drawing and moves to the front of the room. “I...I don’t have a pet,” she murmurs.

“We can’t hear you!”

Her cheeks flush pink. “I don’t h...have a pet. I’m not allowed to. But if...if I could have a pet, then...I would want a bunny!” She holds up her drawing. A rather fuzzy bunny with long ears stares from her paper.

“Oh, a bunny! How cute! Do you like bunnies, Hinata?”

She nods shyly. “I...I have a bunny plushie at home. It’s...my favorite…”

“Well, that’s a very cute idea! You can sit down now. All right, next -!”

Relieved, Hinata retakes her seat, watching the other students.

“This is my cat, Shadow...he likes to lay in the window by the front door, in the sun. He caught a mouse in our basement one time.”

“So he’s a mighty hunter!” the teacher praises.

“Yeah...he likes my brother best, but he likes everyone. Except my dad.”

“Oh dear…”

“Dad doesn’t like him either. They’re enemies. But I think they secretly get along.”

“Well, I hope so!”

Once the whole class shows their pets (or dream pets), the teacher excuses them for their morning recess. And all the kindergartners can talk about is their assignment.

“You really can’t have a pet, Hinata?”

“No...Father says I can’t…”

“Aww, but pets are great! You can come play with my dog whenever you want, okay?”

“T...thank you, Kiba.”

“And you can come see my kitty.”

Hinata turns to Sasuke. They don’t speak too much, but...well, then again, Sasuke doesn’t seem to talk much at all. “...really…?”

“Yeah. And someday, when you’re a grown up, you can have a bunny if you want to.”

“I...I hope so…”

“Or maybe a friend can keep a bunny at their house.”

“W-what?!”

“My brother kept a turtle for a friend for a while. He’d come over every weekend to go see it.”

“He...I mean, your brother didn’t...mind?”

“No. His friend gave him part of his allowance, and he took care of it.” Sasuke considers her for a moment. “...maybe when I get older, I could do that for you.”

“Y...you mean…? You would…?”

“It’s not fair you don’t get to have a pet. I said it to Ino: a pet is a friend. One that will never get mad at you, or think you’re lame. They always love you, no matter what.”

...for some reason, the prick of tears threatens to build in Hinata’s eyes.

“But I gotta be older, first...my mom would probably say no, so...you’ll have to wait, okay?”

“O...okay…”

No one has ever been that...nice to her before…

But recess can’t last forever, and soon the students are called back in to begin their next activity. And yet all Hinata can think about is the chance she might have to really have a pet…! Well, maybe not the _real_ way, but...it would be a start!

For now...she’ll have to be patient. And if Sasuke would be so nice to her, then...she has to find a way to be nice back!

Before she can have a bunny...Hinata’s going to have to make a friend…!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh it's late, so I'll be brief!
> 
> Some wee smols SasuHina fluff. This prompt was really...odd, so hopefully this works okay lol - I think Hiashi would be that strict parents that isn't fond of pets. Cuz he's a jerk xD
> 
> But we all know the Uchiha love their cats - Sasuke understands how important a pet friend can be. So he'll come to the rescue! When...he's older and can do so on his own, haha~
> 
> Anyway, I realllllly need to get to bed, so that's all for now! Thanks for reading~


End file.
